


A Romp through Time and Space

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel the Wheel of Time spinning and spinning, could almost feel his hand reaching out to stop it. “Jade?” He called out. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, not that anyone could see. “Ready Dave?” Jade chirped back in reply. He took a breath. He could feel the Wheel. Feel it grind against his grip. “Ready.”</p><p>The Wheel stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romp through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toki_Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Blade/gifts).



> My fill for the 'When Worlds Collide' exchange!
> 
> I may continue it later, but for now, it's standing as it is.

He glanced down at her hand with casual indifference, quirking a faint blonde eyebrow with practiced disinterest. “Oh come on Harley, do we have to do the Wonder Twins thing again? I’m having fun.”

The Year was 3057, and Dave Strider found himself in a strange, hypnotic bar on a planet whose name he could not pronounce. A cosmopolitan bar, true, but one that had apparently not encountered much humans. So naturally, Dave was having the time of his life misinforming the resident aliens (were they really aliens in this situation?) all about human culture.

The highlight of which was convincing a baffled looking rat-person that overly compressed JPEG’s were the epitome of classical art.

The Witch of Space merely rolled her eyes, tapping her bright red shoes on the ground impatiently. “Come ooooooooon, Dave! We have the entirety of time and space! You can play tricks on unsuspecting people later! I still want to talk to Tesla! Or Marie Curie! Or Grace Hopper!” The dog-girl almost had sparkles in her eyes as she clasped her hands together, and he could almost see the fantasies in her head. He gave her an impassive look before succumbing to her sparkly puppy dog eyes. It wasn’t particularly fair given that she was now actually part-puppy.

“Okay, fine.” He muttered, stepping off the strange, holographic stool. It was only fair that they go do something she wanted now. She gave him an excited squeal, grabbing his hand and dragging him away before he could so much as grab his drink. “H-hey! Ease up Harley!” He mumbled, complaint ignored or just not heard as Jade pulled him along to an empty alleyway. 

Travelling through Time and Space was easier than it seemed. All they really needed to do was maintain physical contact with each other and then just… move. Of course, he made it sound easy, just saying ‘Move’. He couldn’t speak for Jade, but shifting Time back and forth was like spinning a wheel. Only the wheel was massive and spun faster than you could possibly imagine and you had to stop it at the exact right moment. A shift in a few days was easy because you could just move it that little bit, and if you were a day off or not it probably didn’t matter. But the farther away you got from the present in either direction, the harder it became.

He was fairly thankful that he didn’t have to make an exact match. He just had to lock down the year and probably the month, and it wouldn’t matter.

He could feel the Wheel of Time spinning and spinning, could almost feel his hand reaching out to stop it. “Jade?” He called out. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, not that anyone could see. “Ready Dave?” Jade chirped back in reply. He took a breath. He could feel the Wheel. Feel it grind against his grip. “Ready.”

The Wheel stopped.

He could feel Space warping and twisting around him, billowing around them almost like a curtain. A curtain they were falling through. He was never getting used to this part. And then they hit the ground. Jade, in all her delightful grace and balance, landed perfectly on her feet. Dave, in all his gangly awkwardness, did not.

The ground was soft and forgiving though, and he picked himself up with all haste, pretending that it never happened. Jade ignored him, clasping her hands together and spinning around. “Yesss! We’re going to talk to the Tesla!” Dave tuned her out as she began to babble incessantly about Tesla’s accomplishments, and how he was an inspiration to scientists everywhere. He loved listening to her get excited about things, but he just couldn’t muster the same enthusiasm about it. Especially because he couldn’t actually understand half of what she was talking about. Every now and then he’d pick up on something she said, and it would just baffle him further.

He amused himself by focusing on the people around him, playing the age old game of guessing who people were based on their clothes. That guy over there looked like a businessman… that one didn’t look employed at all. That one was… that one was wearing a trench coat. He frowned. Trench coats… trench coats hadn’t been invented yet. It was only 1888.

He wished he could say he only knew that fact ironically.

He was a tall, handsome man, short dark hair… and a pinstripe suit. Okay, he definitely did not belong here. Were those… those were sneakers. Pinstripe-trenchcoat glanced in his direction and almost did a double take.

He wasn’t wearing things that were exactly period accurate. A t-shirt? Jeans? Those things weren’t invented yet either. He let his sunglasses tilt down a little, so they could make proper eye contact. And for a brief moment they sized each other up, judging one another. Assessing.

And then the trenchcoat man grinned, striding over with all the confidence Dave wasn’t feeling anymore. Jade seemed to notice something was up and was curiously looking at his stiff posture.

Then handsome-trenchcoat-man held out his hand. “Hi! I’m the Doctor!” And that was all the impetus Jade needed to notice their situation. Dave missed a lot of the following conversation as it mostly went over his head (again), but he could get the general idea.

The man in the trench coat was apparently a time traveller, like them. If you asked Dave how he travelled through Time, his response would just be to shrug and say ‘Same way I do everything. With terrifying groove.’ But Jade? He asked her how she did the Spacey thing once, and he had no idea what she said, only it involved a lot of numbers and names for numbers.

They were bandying around terms like proto-spatial matrix and interdimensional lattices like they were discussing coffee. Dave figured he’d rather spend his time studying the other time traveller.

He had a classy air to him, and casual movements. He definitely exuded confidence. He also seemed to have absolutely no problem with there being other time travellers. Which, you know, was a bit of shock for Dave personally. From what he could gather from the conversation, the man’s ability was technological rather than innate. He wondered if there was a scientific term for ‘A crazy fucked up game gave me super powers’. If not, he was coining the term 'Sburbian'.

The man, or ‘The Doctor’ and the way he said it was with the same certainty in the way Jade introduced herself as the Witch of Space, gave both of them a charming, if somewhat roguish smile.

“How would you two like to go on a trip with me? You can already go anywhere in Time and Space, but I know the best places to go!” He glances over at Jade to see her reaction, but she’s already grinning like a fox.

He’s not going to be able to say no, is he? And he thought the adventures were done with SBURB.


End file.
